Michael's Seed
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: It's been three quiet years for Erin and Michael Myers. But there will soon be a new addition to their family. Prequeal to "Fatal Attraction" & "Institutional Romance".
1. Prolouge

Sum: It's been a quiet three years. Erin and Michael are now settled down but there's just one little problem… they have nine months before the newest member of the family is born.

Prolouge

**"This...this can't be right". The little stick was positive. She sat in the doctor's office, sitting in a gurny, this must have been the tenth..no...twentieth Pregnant test **

**in what? A month. Erin had lost count. There were at least a dozen tests sitting on the kitchen table that all had been positive. Dr. Burke came back and took a look**

**at the test. "Looks like your Pregnant Mrs. Myers", He replied. "Are you sure? I have a dozen of them at home. All positive", Erin replied. "Those ones aren't **

**always reliable. But you'll know the sex in about eight weeks or so. I'll bring this to the lab. Your free to go home", Dr. Burke replied. Erin nodded. The drive home**

**was less then fun. Michael had noticed, more recently, that she had been getting up earlier then usual, Erin had deduced that she was having morning sickness. **

**"Well, we can get rid of the tests", Erin replied walking into the kitchen. Michael put his arms around her, she smiled in a sad way. A single tear ran down her **

**face. "I'm Pregnant", She replied in a quiet voice. **


	2. A Month Later

Chapter One

**A Month Later **

Erin spent the day fidgeting. Dropping thing's. Her parents were living in Michigan but she wasn't about to call them saying she's having a baby, oh and that the father

is Michael Myers. That would not go over well. She had a job, working as a waitress. "Had" was the word. She went to work last week and was firedbecause they

didn't want a pregnant woman working in the kitchen. That and the news had leaked out that she was married. Three years ago she had been in college and had

dreams of traveling but life played the "Don't go past Go and don't collect 200 dollars" card. But on the bright side, she had found out her baby was a boy and she

and Michael had decided to name him, Owen. Anyway, she, Lyndsay and Tommy sat around the kitchen table.

"I can't believe your having a baby", Lyndsay replied.

"Well, I'm happy about it and Michael's happy about it", Erin replied.

"Where is he anyway?" Tommy asked.

"He's out getting paint for the nursery", Erin replied.

"I say we go and find Dr. Loomis", Tommy replied.

"No", Erin replied abruptly.

"Tommy shush", Lyndsay replied.

"Do you really want your son to know that his dad murdered dozens of people? Because if you don't tell him, he's going to find out anyway from kids at school", Tommy replied.

"Oh you are real helpful", Lyndsay replied , she looked at Erin, "Don't listen to him. Owen will love you and Michael no matter what".

"Or he could be just like him. He is Michael's seed", Tommy replied.

"Anything else to make her cry?" Lyndsay asked.

"It's alright Lyndsay. At least I have you guys. My parents aren't going to like this anymore then anyone in Haddonfield", Erin said.

That night while watching television, Erin got up and went into the hallway, she picked up the phone and dialed a long distance number. Her mom had written her a

letter and had put their phone number at the bottom. The phone rang twice before the answering machine picked it up.

"Hi Mom, Dad. It's me, Erin. I'm sorry I haven't called or written but things have been crazy. I just wanted you to know that I'm married and your going to be grand parents. I'm a month along but my husband and I picked a name. And the baby's name is Owen. Your probably wondering how long I've been married. It's been three years. My husband is Michael Myers. Say hi to the family for me", Erin replied into the telephone before she was cut off.

She sat back on the couch and put her head on Michael's shoulder, "I think that went rather well", she replied.


	3. Michael's PoV

Chapter Two

_Michael's PoV _

_It's three am. And she's in the bathroom again. Every morning since last week. I sit on the edge of the bathtub, holding back her hair while she pukes. It's not morning sickness because she had that already. She's throwing up because some of the food we eat makes her sick. The sounds make me want to throw up too. But I can't throw up because I'm not going to throw up in the bathtub and the sink is too far away. I think if I threw up, she'd be sick even more. I finished painting the nursery yesterday. I saw those people in our kitchen talking to Erin, I don't like them very much, I don't know why. They're friends of hers but I don't like them. Erin doesn't know anybody else who will be brave enough to come and visit her. I don't wear that mask anymore except on Halloween and at night. I don't know why I told you that. Anyway, I can't wait until the baby comes because than she'll be too busy with the baby to visit with anybody. I let go of her hair because she's done puking in the toilet. I hand her a towel and she wipes her face. She looks really tired. I don't blame her, if I had something growing in my stomach, I'd be tired too. _

_We go back into the bedroom and lay down. Erin lays on her back because she's afraid that she might squish the baby. I don't go to sleep because if I do, she's just going to wake up again. I can't sleep anyway. I think it has to do with the full moon that's outside. I remember this one time, a few months ago, I had diarrhea, really bad. I think we bought more toilet paper than food. I think I lived in the bathroom for two days. I was sick with the flu. I finally fell asleep after a few minutes because I was really tired. I woke up around ten the next morning. Erin was making breakfast. The smell made her wrinkle her nose. So I decided to cook so she could go into the living room and watch television. "Thank you", She replies when I bring in a tray of food for her. I wait until she eats. We usually share but she's eating for two. The rest of the morning doesn't consist of much. Laundry day is Friday. Saturday and Sunday are the days we sleep in. But today is Monday, which means we have to go to the Grocery Store. I drive because I know how and she's pregnant. _

_"Michael, park near the front", she has to remind me because I forget she can't walk to long of a distance. I'm sure she could but I'm just being careful. Nobody pays us any attention as we go into the store. I push the cart and get the food while she reads off the list. I look at Erin. She's really pretty. Dark red hair, curls running down her shoulders. She's wearing a white t-shirt, a black button up sweater over her t-shirt, a pair of gray sweat pants and her slip on sneakers. Her tummy is small but noticeable. I know those single guys, guys with wifes or girlfriends, are very jealous. Erin tells me all the time she wouldn't trade me for anyone else. I think myself very lucky. Sometimes I question this. Because she's very beautiful and could be with anyone else in the world but she ended up with me. By the way, don't go to the store when your hungry, because even though you ate about two hours ago, your stomach makes noises. _

_We're in the section with all the caned foods. It's very crowded. I have one arm around Erin's waist , she's between me and the cart so that she doesn't get bumped into. I think people asked us to move about a dozen times but I ignore them. So far we have bread, lettuce, tomatoes, and cumbers. I put several more items in the cart. Corn, corn chowder, mushroom soup, carrots, beans, black olives and pickles. I've seen her drink pickle juice, yuck. I think we're having taco's tonight because she gets: Sour cream, taco shells, hamburger and some other stuff. We need milk, soda, coffee, tooth paste, shampoo, paper towels and eggs. Before we get to the cash register I find out that chocolate pudding, coffee ice cream and a bag of Hershey Kisses have been added to our cart. She smiles at me. _

_After we get home I check the mail box. No mail. Just the newspaper and junk mail offering me "Male Enhancement", whatever that is. I put the junk mail in the trash and put the news paper on the table. Erin had brought in the four bags of food. She's quit strong. She was putting the food and stuff away. I help because she looks tired again. We go into the living room with the news paper. She reads the important stuff. I guess there was nothing important today because she went straight to the comic section. I like that section because I can read it. Erin gives me the paper to look at. I should point out, I'm not a big talker so I think she feels weird about having a one sided conversation. I nod a lot and stuff like that. She's used to it though. She laughs a lot when I give her confused looks even though I understand what she's saying. If we were having a full conversation, I write things down because she's talks fast sometimes. _

_After we have tacos for dinner, she doesn't feel sick and we kiss without her stomach making noises. We can't do adult stuff because of the baby but we can kiss. We do that a lot anyway. She goes to bed around nine and I go upstairs at ten. She's asleep when I go into the bedroom. I lay down and fall asleep. I feel her snuggle up against me. I think she gets cold at night, so I wake up and pull a blanket over her. I lay there staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow is Tuesday. Which means those two people will be in our house visiting Erin. I might busy myself with a cross word puzzle. Erin taught me how do one in a book she got me. I go to sleep . When three am comes, we're still asleep. _


	4. Erin's Parents

Chapter Three

Erin woke up Saturday morning to a knock on the front door. Michael was downstairs in the kitchen. Erin put her bathrobe over her nightgown. She went down stairs and opened the front door. She thought she'd fall through the ground and she wanted to.

"Hi Sweet pea", Her father replied.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Erin asked.

Her parents were much different then she was. Her father had brown hair, that was thinning. He dressed in golf clothing and had friends who owned boats and lived in condo's in Florida. Her mother had blond hair because she dyed it so no gray would show. She dressed like she just came from a tennis match and a book club. In her hair, she had a thick white head band. Her friends owned cars and talked about their husbands credit cards. Erin's older sister, Kathryn, looked like mom. Her brother, Joseph, looked like dad. Erin was the only one who stuck out.

"Well, we got your message and-", Erin's mother broke off when she Michael standing beside Erin.

Erin turned around and then turned back to her parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Michael", Erin replied smiling.

Neither parent spoke. Michael was intimidating when holding a butcher knife ready to slash you into a thousand pieces but that's what her parents were probably thinking. Erin felt that this visit wasn't intended to be a happy visit. Here she was three months pregnant, her hair pulled back into a hurried bun, with strands of hair sticking out of her hair tie and in her face, she was bare foot, wearing a nightgown with a bathrobe and she was standing beside a man who hardly went out into the sun, his hair just as messy as hers. Michael's hair was a dirty brownish blond. His eyes a pale blue, pupils darker than midnight.

"Not much of a talker is he?" Mr. Parker asked.

"I bet he doesn't have a job either", Mrs. Parker replied.

"Why don't you come in", Erin replied in a huff.

Micheal went back into the kitchen while Erin and her parents sat in the living room.

"He seems...I don't think...", Mrs. Parker replied.

"What your mother is saying is that, this guy was locked up in Smith's Grove. He's not safe. He probably raped you", Mr. Parker replied.

"Honey, we'd hopped that you'd marry a doctor or someone with health insurance or was rich, who could provide for you", Mrs Parker said.

"I don't believe this. He didn't rape me. And why would I marry someone who I wasn't in love with? Oh, Kathryn married a Lawyer. And Joseph is married to a nurse. I'm happy right here in Haddonfield. I like it here. And I'm not marrying some rich snob", Erin replied.

"Well, you could always move back with us. We could help you raise your unplanned child until you find someone you do like", Mrs. Parker said.

"No mother. I am not leaving Michael. Unplanned or not, this is our child", Erin held up her hand, "See this. This is a ring. I'm Mrs. Erin Myers".

The ring was a plastic gold ring from a plastic ball that you can get in a vending machine. But it meant more to her and Michael then a lousy expensive one. Erin sat down in the rocking chair.

"So, how long are you staying?" Erin asked.

"Depends. We're staying with friends of ours who are visiting their mother in law up at the retirement home", Mrs. Parker replied.

_Michael's PoV _

_I could hear her, she didn't sound happy. I stayed right in the kitchen. Her parents were not very nice. I'm glade I don't have any. If I did, I wonder if they'd like Erin? Once Erin's mom and dad left, I heard a lamp smash. I thought I was scary. But when a pregnant smashes a lamp, just back away and give her breathing room. Erin came into the kitchen looking distraught. She just buried her face into my chest. I put my arms around her. She went back to bed afterwards. I didn't see her again until around five that afternoon. I just gave her her space. I think I've been reading too many of her Seventeen Magazines. There's a whole bunch of them in the bathroom. Erin snuggles up to me as she sits down on the couch. I cleaned up the lamp pieces. _

_x end pov x _

"I can't believe them. Showing up like that", Erin looked at Michael, "And talking about you like that. You were in the next room".

Erin drummed the top of her stomach lightly. The phone rang and Erin got up.

"Hello? Oh hi Lyndsay. Not good. Dear old mom and dad stopped by. They are so...so, ugh, annoying. They don't like him. Of course I left them a message on their answering machine. I told them everything. Well, not everything. Jut the need to know stuff. Thanks for listening. I'll see you later", Erin replied hanging up the phone.

She sat back down next to Michael, "I feel like eating pickles".

Michael stood up and went out to the kitchen. He came back with a jar of pickles, he gave them to Erin.

"Thanks. You didn't have to get up", Erin replied.

Michael just shrugged putting his arm around her.

_Erin's PoV_

_I feel bad about putting Michael through that. Hearing my parents talk about him. I hated hearing it myself. Michael hasn't killed anyone in three years. But I think if My parents were "accidentally" killed by Michael without my knowledge, I wouldn't hold it against him._

_end pov _


	5. Sock Thoughts

Chapter Five

Erin was up at five the next morning. Her back was bothering her.

"It must come with being pregnant", she thought.

She decided to do the laundry. Her only motivation of not going insane. How could her parents just come to Haddonfield and be so interfering? They didn't know what happened to her a few years ago. They didn't know that she had almost been burned alive by an angry mob of corrupt college students, that she had strangled a doctor and had been locked away in Smith's Grove, only to be rescued once again by Michael Myers. Now, here she was three years later, carrying his child. But they didn't understand, she had gotten through to him. She and Michael shared a connection, what that connection was, she never found out, but it was there. He could have killed her if he wanted to, he had so many opportunities, so many, but he hadn't. She rummaged through the laundry basket, sorting colors from whites.

Then there was the matter of how they had met. She had gone into her room to find him sitting on her bed. She had freaked out at first, hearing that low shallow breathing, he was just staring at her. They had sex that night. If her child ever asked how they met, she would tell them this: "We met at a Halloween Party". It was good enough, right? It had after all been Halloween that night. Never mind that question, she was sure there would be other unanswerable ones, her child would ask. Erin opened the washer and put the colors in. Bringing another Michael into the world. She wondered what Dr. Loomis would think. He'd probably jump off a six story building. She had found out that Dr. Loomis had indeed survived the explosion at Smith's Grove, her doctor at Haddonfield Memorial had told her at her last doctor's visit that he couldn't believe a doctor like that could survive so long especially with a patient like Michael.

She thought about getting in touch with Loomis. She didn't have any money and she wasn't about to beg her parents for any. If she could get in touch with Loomis, she could stop making doctor visits. If Loomis came to help them out, Michael would understand, with the baby coming soon and everything. Although, Loomis wasn't that kind of doctor. He might have connections at the hospital. Well, she and Michael weren't broke but they had only enough for groceries and the occasional doctor visit. But because of this, there was nothing for the nursery, which had been painted and was ready for furniture. She put laundry detergent in the washer. Put it on for fifty minutes. And then hit 'start'. Erin went upstairs and into the kitchen. It wasn't even six am. No matter. She started a pot of coffee. This would take another ten minutes.

Sitting at the kitchen table, she looked out the window, glimpsing the first streak of sunlight. She put her hands under her chin. She couldn't believe so much time had passed. How much she had literally changed. She wasn't that, care free spirited girl anymore. She didn't know what she was now, but she knew she was still happy. Being with Michael had literally changed her. She had never cared for someone so much. She had a scar on her left leg where she had been shot. It had healed but there was line on the back of her leg where they fixed it. The coffee dispenser beeped. She got up from the table and went over to the counter. She turned off the dispenser. Opening the cupboard above, she took out the sugar and a cup. From the fridge, she took out the half and half. After making her self a cup, she went onto the porch.

Erin sat down on the front steps with her cup of coffee. The sun was slowly hitting the front lawn. She sipped her coffee, taking in the aroma of the wet due on the grass, the smell of coffee and the smell of Mimosa from a near by yard. Micheal got up around seven, sometimes six thirty, so she would hear him anytime now. She hopped she wouldn't put him into a full fledge panic, she usually slept until eight-thirty. She got up after finishing her cup, she could hear him upstairs, the floors were all hard wood. She went into the kitchen and put the cup in the sink, rinsing it out. Michael came into the kitchen. He put his arms around her, kissing her on the back of the head. Erin smiled as the washer downstairs buzzed. She went down and opened up the washer. She shook out the clothes and put them into the dryer. She found a white sock that was now light blue. She held it up and laughed.

" Morning sock thoughts", She muttered putting into the dryer.


	6. Just This One Time

Chapter Six

Erin's parents came over that night for dinner, much to Erin's frustration. So Erin had invited Tommy and Lyndsay over. Things were extreamly uncomfortable from the get go. Because Erin's mom asked about Erin's other friends and how they were doing. Erin, trying to act pleasent, said the Michael had slottered them into little pieces. Her parents didn't ask about any questions pretanning to Erin's life in Haddonfield the past three years. In fact, they decided it would be much better if they ate at a restraunt instead of eating with her.

"I'm so glade they left", Erin muttered.

Michael nodded.

"Have they always been like this or is this because you wouldn't move to Michigan?" Lyndsay asked.

"They've always been like this. And mom is always in charge. Dad just agrees so that he can go with his friends on the weekends", Erin replied.

"What about your brother and sister?" Tommy asked.

"Both like my parents, except nicer", Erin replied.

"Nicer? Or just more understanding?" Lyndsay asked.

"I guess more understanding", Erin replied.

"Let's not talk about them, if they don't like your life style, then to hell with them", Tommy replied.

"So, have you told them about Owen?" Lyndsay asked.

"Yes. And they want me to leave and raise him with someone who isn't Michael but I told them what I thought", Erin said.

"So, when's the baby's do date, I want to make sure Lyndsay and I are able to be there when he's born", Tommy said.

"Halloween of all days", Erin replied.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, so when's the date?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not joking. I went this afternoon", Erin said.

"Well, I'm not babysitting then, your child-", But Lydnsay hit Tommy in the arm.

"He's not serious. Of course we'll babysit", Lyndsay said.

"I was also thinking, I should probably get in touch with Dr.Loomis. I haven't worked in ages and I really need someone with medical exprience", Erin replied, she turned to Michael, "If that's alright with you Michael".

Michael put his hand on hers, which told her, he was alright with it.

"I just got an idea, what if you and Dr. Loomis pretended to be married. That way, your parents will leave Haddonfield and not worry about you", Lyndsay replied.

"Yeah great, just one little minor detail. I already told my mom and dad I was married to Michael and that I'm pregnant. How can I explain Dr. Loomis to my parents?" Erin replied.

"The ring on your finger is obviously fake. So, you can just tell them Michael is just living with you and Loomis. He's Loomis's patient after all", Tommy replied.

"I'm not lying about anything. Michael and I are happily married. End of subject", Erin replied crossing her arms.

Tommy and Lyndsay left after dinner. Leaving Erin and Michael to relax in front of the television after cleaning the kitchen. Erin tapped her fingers lightly on her stomach. She was only pregnant in the front, she was thin everywhere else. Michael got up from the couch to use to the bathroom. Erin picked up the phone and opened her little black phone book. She dialed Smith's Grove number.

"Hello?" asked a cool female voice.

"Hi, is Doctor Same Loomis there?" Erin asked.

"He's not in at the moment, may I ask who is calling?" the cool voice asked.

"Erin Myers. Can I leave him a message?" Erin asked.

"You sure can".

"When he gets in, can you please ask him to call, 442-3090", Erin replied.

"Of course. Have an nice evening".

Erin put the phone back in it's cradle, she closed the little black phone book and put it on the other side of the phone. When Michael came back from the bathroom, Erin got up from the couch, she went upstairs into her and Michael's room, she had put his mask in the last drower on her side of the bed. She came back down stairs and handed Michael the mask.

"I know I wouldn't ask you to do this but there isn't anyother way", Erin replied, "But I know my parents are going to try to take me away from you. So I need you to do this, just this one time".

Erin pressed her face against his chest. Michael put his hand on her head and gently stroked her hair.

_Michael's Thoughts: I knew what she wanted me to do when she brought me my mask. Her parents were making her miserable and I didn't like them anyway. She only wanted me to do it this one time, which was fine. I ran my fingers through her hair, which she likes. When she finally looked up at me, I kissed her before putting my mask over my face. _

Erin watched as Michael left the house, he'd find someway to kill them, she knew he would. It didn't faze her on bit about them dying. They had been kind to her when she was little but now they only cared about if she was married to a rich guy and what not. But no, she was happily married to the man who was about to end their pathetic exsistence.


	7. Dr Loomis

Chapter Seven

She had no idea what in the world time it was but it was dark when she heard the front door open. Erin sat up. She had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for Michael to come home. He was in the kitchen washing his hands. The mask was laying on the counter. Erin walked up to him. Michael turned around. She fell sleepily against his chest.

"Thank you", She replied softly.

He smelled of his old self.

He combed his fingers through her hair. He knew she had grown accustomed to that smell. The smell of flesh and blood from his victims. He knew that she wouldn't ask him to kill again, that this was the only time she'd ask him to. The next morning Erin went to get the paper. The opened up the front page and saw the pictures of the two mutilated bodies. On the left, her mother. Stabbed eight times, strangled. On the right, her father, stabbed over twelve times, also strangled and both bodies burned. According to the police "there was no way the bodies would be identified". Before Erin went into the house, Lyndsay and Tommy were coming down the sidewalk. They took both her arms and brought her into the house themselves.

"What is this?" Lyndsay asked holding up her own copy of the news paper.

"Two dead bodies", Erin replied.

"You sent your psychopathic husband to kill your parents?" Tommy asked.

"They were going to take me away from Michael. I had no choice", Erin replied, "And you best keep your voices down, he's still asleep".

"If Dr. Loomis sees this. He won't help you. He'll put you both away and then give Owen to a foster home", Lyndsay said.

"No he won't. Besides, the police said they couldn't identify the bodies. Loomis doesn't even know what my parents look like. So, are you two going to keep your mouths quiet? Please say you will", Erin said.

"Fine. But no more stupid stuff", Tommy replied.

"Fine", Erin replied.

That's when the telephone rang. Erin picked it up. It was Loomis.

"I just got your message. How are you?" He asked.

"Fine. Just fine. Baby's healthy. How are you?" Erin replied.

"Good. Look, I'll be down some time this evening. I'll see you around five or six", Loomis replied.

"Alright. Bye", Erin said putting the phone back.

"What did he say?" Lyndsay asked.

"He'll be here tonight, around five or six", Erin said.

The three went into the kitchen, Erin made them some coffee.

"He doesn't know anything does he?" Lyndsay asked.

"Nope. I hope he's ready to help out", Erin said.

"No baby shopping for me thanks", Tommy said.

"Oh yes you are. Someone has to drive", Lyndsay replied.

"Not you Tommy. I meant Loomis", Erin said shaking her head.

"I know what you meant", Tommy replied.

"Men", Lyndsay replied.

That evening around six thirty, Loomis's car pulled into the drive way. Lyndsay and Tommy had stayed the whole day. It was very awkward as Erin led Loomis into the living room. Michael was watching television.

"Hello Michael", Loomis replied.

Michael just looked at him.

"I see he's still not talking", Loomis replied.

"He's doing really good though. He painted our nursery", Erin replied smiling.

"Nursery?" Loomis asked.

"I'm pregnant", Erin replied pointing to her stomach.

"Good lord", Loomis replied.

He hadn't noticed. For someone who was three months, it wasn't noticeable. But Erin was wearing a sweatshirt three times her size. When she pulled her sweatshirt up, her stomach was very round.

"And they're married", Tommy added.

"Tommy!", Lyndsay replied.

"Well, at least you got Michael to settle down", Loomis said smiling at Erin.

"He actually asked me", Erin replied.

She thought they'd fall over.

"He talked, as in talked?" Lyndsay asked.

"Er..yeah. Just very little", Erin said.

"You mean, I spent half my life observing him and you got him to speak?" Loomis asked.

"It floored me too", Erin said.

"And you didn't record it?" Tommy asked.

"We were in a parking lot outside a Pharmacy. It was four in the morning", Erin replied.

"Why were you at a pharmacy at four in the morning?" Lyndsay asked.

"It was the only place open that have those plastic balls with the rings in them", Erin said.

"Why did you want a plastic ring?" Tommy asked.

(You know what anime characters look like when they sigh? That's what happened if you want a visual of what everyone did when Tommy Doyle asked Erin why she wanted a plastic ring)

"What did I say?" Tommy asked when nobody answered him.

After Tommy and Lyndsay went home. Erin and Loomis went out onto the porch.

"I can't believe your pregnant. And with Michael's child", Loomis replied.

"I was hoping you'd be more understanding", Erin said.

"I am. It's just...nothing. I was just worried", Loomis replied stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Well, don't be. I'm as worried as it is all ready", Erin said.

**AUTHOR'S MESSAGE: I'm going to skip up to nine months. I hope that's alright. Tell me if you want Erin to have the baby at home or at the hospital. I was going to have her have the baby at home because I thought that'd be funny. Read And Review! **


	8. And Baby Makes Three

Chapter Eight

"It's raining, of course", Erin replied.

She was standing out on the porch watching the rain cover the world in water. It was raining so fast, everything was blurry. Dr. Loomis came out onto the porch a few minutes later.

"You shouldn't be out here, you'll catch a cold before the baby even comes", Loomis replied.

"What time is it?" Erin asked ignoring him.

"It's Ten PM", Loomis replied.

When Erin didn't say anything, Loomis turned to go inside. Before he made it to the door, he felt her hand on his arm. Her fingers clinging to his jacket. Loomis turned and looked at her. Her face was void of any emotion. She looked helpless. Her eyes were a light blue, her lips were parted in a sensual way, and her hair seemed less dark.

"My water broke...just now", Erin muttered.

Loomis took a deep breath, as though he didn't know what to say. He then hurried into the house and called the hospital. Erin just stood in the door way between the porch and the front entrance hall.

"Yes, tell them we are on our way", Loomis replied into the phone.

Michael, who had been in the living room the whole time, got up and walked over to Erin. He looked at her for a moment, she seemed unresponsive. He waved a hand in front of her face. Loomis hung up the phone.

"I can feel the contractions coming", Erin muttered.

"Michael, help me get her to the car", Loomis replied grabbing the small duffel bag Erin had prepared for the hospital.

It down poured as Michael helped Erin to her car. After helping her into the back seat, Michael got into the driver's seat. Luckily, they always left the keys in the car. He started the car.

"Michael wait!", Loomis yelled as Michael peeled out of the driveway, "Shit".

Loomis got into his own car, putting the duffel bag next to him in the passenger seat. He was furious with himself. But if Michael could get her to the hospital, it was better than nothing. It took exactly thirty minutes to get to the Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. When Loomis got into the hospital lobby, the nurse at the front desk looked disheveled.

"Excuse me, have you seen...", Loomis started to say but the nurse ducked behind the desk.

"The..they're in..in the birth..birthing center", The nurse replied.

"Thank you", Loomis said.

Loomis walked down to the birthing center, doctors and nurses were running this way and that, looking fearful. Loomis walked into the birthing center about five minutes later. Three nurses were stationed behind a round desks. Other nurses and doctors were running in and out of one of the bigger birthing rooms. Loomis walked passed them. Erin was in the hospital bed, nude, a white sheet covering her. Her legs were held up in stir ups. Michael was beside her. A doctor and two nurses down at her feet.

"You can start breathing", the doctor replied.

The doctor walked over to Loomis.

"You must be Dr. Loomis. I'm Dr. Clark. Dr. Burke can't be here with us but I phoned him and he'll be after the baby is born", Dr. Clark replied.

"How is she doing?" Loomis replied.

"She went into early labor when she was in the car but luckily her husband got her here when he did", Clark replied.

"Michael's good like that", Loomis muttered.

Erin gave a high pitched scream, moving her head violently back and forth.

"You might want to wait outside if your squeamish", Dr. Clark replied.

"I'll be right here in the waiting room", Dr. Loomis replied.

Loomis sat down in a chair, he saw that the nurses all looked horrified. Erin's labor began about ten minutes later, her screams of agony lasted even longer. The nurses stopped whispering in fear and came around the desk and stood by the door way, awaiting their instructions from Dr. Clark. Loomis checked his watch, after what seemed hours. It was Eleven-twenty pm. A couple of the doctors, who had been rushing around earlier, went into the room. Loomis got up and went over to the nurses desk and picked up the phone. He dialed Lyndsay's number.

"Hi Dr. Loomis", Lyndsay replied answering the phone.

"Erin's in labor", Loomis replied.

"Tommy and I will be right there", Lyndsay said.

"Alright", Loomis said hanging up the phone.

He went back to his seat. One of the nurses sat down beside him. She was at least two years older than Erin was.

"Do you know her?" The nurse asked.

"Erin? Yes", Loomis replied.

"I never imagined that she would...marry a psychopath", the nurse said.

"Did you know her?" Loomis asked.

"My name is Hailey Ross. Erin and I went to high school together. She and I weren't close friends but we got along. Erin was closest to Tommy Doyle and Lyndsay Wallace. I remember Erin and Myself went over to Lucy Mackenzie's house for a Halloween sleep over. Tommy and Lyndsay came over saying they saw the boogie man and I didn't sleep for weeks. Erin, on the other hand, got real excited. Like I said, I never imagined that she'd marry Michael Myers. Erin is kind, sweet, friendly, wouldn't hurt a fly. Now she's in there...giving birth to his child", Hailey said.

"Michael saved her life a fair few times. I don't understand it either and I'm his doctor", Loomis said chuckling a little.

"He killed all of those people, slaughtered more than a dozen. Your his doctor, you see what everyone else does. Dark eyes, silent tone, a heart colder than ice. But why her? Why did he choose her? After everything, why Erin?" Hailey asked.

"I tried to figure out why and the only thing I can think of is that she was able to reach him. I can't explain it. I was told he had nothing left, no reason, nothing. No sense of right or wrong. His eyes were black, the devil's eyes. There was nothing behind those eyes. But after all these years, Erin got through to him", Loomis said.

Their conversation was cut short. A baby's cry filled the vicinity. Loomis and Hailey got up and went into the room. Dr. Clark had cut the cord and one of the nurses was wrapping the baby in a blanket.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy", Dr. Clark replied.

"We'll need to wash him up first", One of the nurses replied.

Hailey and the other nurses disappeared into another room. Erin was sweating, her hair was clinging to her face. A couple of nurses came back.

"We'll need to clean her up, so if you don't mind", One nurse replied.

"Come on Michael", Loomis replied.

Dr. Clark, Michael and Loomis stepped out of the room.

_Michael's Thoughts: "It was weird. I'm glade I'm not a girl. And I'm glade Erin doesn't have to go through that pain again. We'll only discussed having one child...actually...I take that back, the baby was a surprise. I forgot we hadn't planned getting pregnant. I guess her getting pregnant was my fault. We have too much sex. Sex is weird after the first time. But she's hot when she's nude. I guess part of my brain makes me think things like that. But we're married, so I guess it's okay for me to think those things. Anyway, I feel really proud about getting her to the hospital on time. The drive here was not fun. She went into early labor while in the back seat. But while she was pushing the baby out, I remembered this one time when I was three and I ate a raisin off the floor. I think I lost the blood flow in my fingers, she held them pretty tight. When Erin was six months pregnant, we had ice cream in our freezer. Coffee, Vanilla, Chocolate, and Chocolate and Vanilla. I think I'm lactose now. Whatever that means". _

Lyndsay and Tommy came into the ward about two minutes later. One of the nurses came out with the baby bundled up in a mint green blanket. She handed him to Michael. Dr. Burke came into the ward five minutes afterwards. He just about fell over when he saw Michael with the baby.

"Oh my god, who gave him the baby?" Dr. Burke asked rather loudly.

"It's alright", Dr. Loomis said.

Michael took the baby into Erin's hospital room. Erin was wearing a white long sleeved night gown, she was sitting up but looked pretty tired. A nurse stood ready with a clipboard.

"Alright", the nurse said, "Name of parents: Michael and Erin Myers. Time arrived: 10:30 pm Oct. 30. Baby was delivered at 12:00 am October 31. Name of baby: Owen Myers. Weight: 6 lbs 6 ounces. Is that everything?"

"Sounds fine. Thank you", Erin replied, she then thought of something, "Wait".

"Yes?" The nurse asked.

"Write one more thing down", Erin replied.

"Yes Mrs. Myers", The nurse said.

"Put Doctor Sam Loomis down as Owen's god father", Erin said.

The nurse gave her a puzzled look but wrote it down anyway. The nurse then left. Michael handed Owen to Erin.

"Hi", Erin cooed kissing her sons forehead.

Owen yawned, making a little noise before going back to sleep.

"He's so cute, don't you think?" Erin asked looking at Michael.

Michael nodded, gently touching the baby's fingers with his own.


	9. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Author's Note: :( I'm sorry to say the story must end. But I hope you've enjoyed! I know I have.

Chapter Nine

"Owen,Jamie, Matt and Lucy Doyle are here", Erin Myers called up the stairs to her son and daughter.

A moment later, a boy and a girl descended the stairs. Owen was ten years old. He had shoulder length blond hair that was pushed back behind his ears. His eyes were blue but were often gray. Jamie, was Owen's nine year old cousin, whom Erin and Michael adopted. Jamie had brown hair and blue eyes. Jamie was Erin's niece but Erin's sister, Katheryn, gave Jamie up because Jamie didn't look anything like Kathryn or Kathryn's husband.

Matt was Jamie's age but in Owen's grade. Matt had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Lucy was the same age as Jamie. Lucy had light brown hair and blue eyes. Seeing all four kids going off to school made Erin smile. They'd been going to school since, well, preschool. Lucy and Jamie had been going to school since Preschool, Matt and Owen, since Kindergarten.

Lyndsay Doyle popped her head in, "Are we all ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes", the kids replied in unison.

Everyone followed Mrs. Doyle out to the mini-van, except Owen. He turned to his mother.

"Everything alright sweet heart?" Erin asked kneeling to her son's level.

"I just...I had a dream about dad. I keep having these..weird nightmares", Owen replied.

Erin bit her lip. She knew Owen would find out, he was a bright kid, eventually, he would find out on his own and she wanted him to.

"I don't want you to worry about that. I want you to go to school and have a good first day of fourth grade", Erin said.

"Alright, I love you, you know", Owen said hugging his mother.

"I love you to. Have a good day at school", Erin replied.

"Owen, hurry up!", Jamie called from outside.

"She's going to have to lighten up", Owen said laughing and shaking his head.

Erin smiled as he took off outside and got into the car with the others. Erin just stood in the door way, she waved to Lyndsay as the van pulled away from the side walk. She felt Michael's arms sneak around her waist and pulled her close to him. She turned to him.

"I'm really worried", Erin replied quietly.

"Don't be", came Michael's quiet reply.

They two went up stairs and into their bedroom. Because the house was always full, whether it be just the their kids or all four children, Erin and Michael's loving making hadn't happened for some time, Erin had lost count for how long they had gone without sex. Maybe a few weeks at the most. Erin laid beneath him now, letting his hands flow up and down her body. Feeling his lips on her neck. She undid the belt on her bathrobe, letting her bare naked body feel the softness of his fingers. His lips came down her shoulder and stopped at her breast. She moaned lightly, as she felt one of his hands down between her legs. His fingers caressing close to her _zone. _

"Michael", Erin breathed quietly.

It was the sense of pleasure which brought her back to the night they had met. How wonderful it had been, how it was still wonderful. That night had been sensual, it had been wild. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but worry about Owen.

Owen's classes were fine but if he didn't have Matt as a friend, he'd probably go crazy. Everyone whispered behind his back. In first, second and third grade, that was fine but after third grade, everything got weird and nobody liked him anymore. Lucy, Matt and Jamie told people off but Owen didn't know why everyone got really mean.

"Look, it's that Myers kid".

"It must be Halloween everyday at his house".

Owen didn't mind these comments but as he walked down the hallway, one of the sixth graders replied,

"I heard that his mother was raped by Michael Myers".

Owen turned to the kid and got into his face, "Don't ever talk about my mom and dad again. Got it?"

The kid backed away. Owen felt Matt's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Owen, he's not worth it. He's just saying crap", Matt said.

Owen and Matt continued walking to the lunch room.

"Don't let them bother you", Matt added.

"I don't get why they pick on me. I didn't do anything", Owen said.

The rest of the day was much better. As usual, the four walked home. Taking the bus was for people too lazy to walk and walking was for people who didn't have a ride. And people who drove were teenagers and adults.

"How was your day?" Owen asked Jamie.

"Fine. Why?" Jamie asked.

"Mine was crappy", Owen said.

Their conversation turned to classes and who's favorite subject was which. Erin was waiting for them at the end of the driveway.

"Have a good day?" She asked.

"Owen didn't", Jamie whispered.

Jamie, Matt and Lucy went inside to watch television. Owen stood by his mother.

"The other kids were talking about you and dad. They called me 'that Myers kid' and they kept saying stuff about dad", Owen said. He then looked at her, the way his father did when he had a question, "Tell me the truth, about dad, about everything".

"Owen, I can't. Dr. Loomis told me strictly not say anything to you. You know that", Erin said.

"Well, can't I talk to him?" Owen asked.

"He just got back from Smith's grove", Erin replied smiling.

Owen followed his mother inside. The other three kids were in the living room. They had taught Michael how to use the video game system. Erin and Owen went into the kitchen, Loomis was sitting at the table.

"He has a question. I knew this day would come", Loomis replied, "Erin, would you mind shutting the kitchen door?"

Erin nodded and left the two alone. Shutting the kitchen door behind her. Owen turned to the aging retired doctor.

"I want to know about my dad", Owen replied.

"Are you sure?" Loomis asked.

"Yes. The other kids at school know I'm different. But I want to know why", Owen said.

"Very well. Your father killed his older sister in the very upstairs of this house. He was brought to me at Smith's Grove. He escaped after fifteen years and stalked and murdered his youngest sister. He escaped again several years later and came back to save this house from burning. He met your mother and stalked her. He killed all but two of her friends. He saved her from a group of confused college students. Your mother was very beautiful young woman. She fell in love with him. But love twisted her mind and sent her to Smith's Grove. Your father had also fallen in love with her. He saved her a second time and brought her back here to Haddonfield. You were born ten years ago on Halloween. You look exactly like him, Owen but you inherited your mother's love and kindness. You will never become a killer unless you let darkness and hatred over come you", Loomis replied.

"So, my dad killed people and mom was okay with it?" Owen asked.

"Your mother had a way of seeing the good in people when they couldn't see it themselves", Loomis replied.

"Did you love her?" Owen asked quietly. He didn't know if this was rude or inappropriate question and then he added, "I won't tell, promise".

"Yes I did", Loomis replied quietly.

"When did you notice that you did?" Owen asked.

"When she and I were at Smith's Grove", Loomis said.

"Did you kiss her?" Owen asked.

"No", Loomis replied.

"But you loved her and her and you cared about her but you let her go anyway. That's really brave Dr. Loomis", Owen said with admiration.

"There's something I need to tell you but you have to promise you won't tell your mother", Loomis replied.

"What if it's serious?" Owen asked.

"Promise me?", Loomis asked again.

"Alright, I promise", Owen replied.

"I'm dying Owen. I have only a little bit of time left", Loomis said.

Owen nodded silently and then replied, "Tell her, tonight. It might the most important thing and she'll want to know".

Owen and Loomis got up from the table and went to join the others in the living room. Matt and Lucy went home shortly afterwards. After dinner Owen and Jamie said good night to their parents and Dr. Loomis. Michael took the trash out, leaving Erin and Loomis in the living room. Loomis thought about what Owen had said. He turned to Erin.

"Could I tell you something?" Loomis asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Erin asked.

"Your son gave me very good advice and I think it's about time I followed it", Loomis said.

Erin gave him a weird look but nodded for him to go on.

"I know I shouldn't tell you but I have to", he paused, he felt her hand touch his, "I love you".

There was silence for a moment. Erin looked down at the floor. She smiled and then turned back to Loomis.

"Thank you. It mustn't have been easy to tell me", Erin said and she kissed him on the cheek.

When Michael came back in, Erin got up from the couch.

"Good night Dr. Loomis", Erin replied.

She and Michael went upstairs. Loomis went up shortly afterwards. He slept in the guest bed room, the room he'd occupied since moving in with Erin and Michael just before Owen was born. Loomis didn't bother undressing and just laid down. Around 3:55 am, Loomis passed away. Owen got up two minutes later to pee. He then stepped into Loomis's room. Owen knew not everyone snored, so he thought the doctor was asleep.

"Did you tell her? Of course you did. Thank you Dr. Loomis", Owen said and then leaving the room.

The next morning, after the kids went to school, Erin discovered Loomis. Michael heard her crying and went to see what was wrong. Erin was kneeling beside the bed. Michael looked down at the body of his doctor of so many years. Michael then turned his attention to his wife. He helped her up and pulled her into his arms. When Owen and the others got home, Lucy and Matt's parents were there also.

"Mom what's wrong?" Owen asked hugging his mother.

"I have some bad news. Dr. Loomis passed away in his sleep. The police have taken him to the morgue and his funeral is this weekend", Erin replied.

That Saturday, they held Loomis's funeral in the Haddonfield Cemetery. That afternoon, Jamie and Owen went with Matt and Lucy to the park. Back at the house, Erin stood out on the porch, Michael stood beside her, his arm around her shoulder, he was wearing the Halloween mask he was so famous for.

"This world is one crazy place Michael", Erin said.

He nodded and dropped his arm to her waist and the two went inside and shut the door behind them.

THE END

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really liked and enjoyed writing this. I hope it didn't sound too corny. But I had to fix some loose ends. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and I hope for you Michael Myers fans out there, I hope you enjoyed Michael's one line in the entire series. Read and Review. **


End file.
